


请求【Zagreus/Achilles】

by FeiYu



Series: 塔尔塔罗斯里的混沌玩意儿 [1]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeiYu/pseuds/FeiYu
Summary: 瞎几么写，实在是忍不住搞老师了，强行模糊老情人，强行希腊式师徒恋。前后无差。虽然一个下午心神激荡就出来这么个四不像的玩意……——老师太香了啊——！！！！！
Relationships: Achilles & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Achilles/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: 塔尔塔罗斯里的混沌玩意儿 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957441
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	请求【Zagreus/Achilles】

事情永远不会如想象那般开始，但王子要它如想象那般结束。

暗灵利爪上有火焰灼灼，坚韧的战士也难以抵抗这种痛苦。Zagreus却无视肩膀上逐渐化为飞灰的骨头，从地面捡起一只精美的瓶子，眼神明亮。  
——一瓶蜜露，冥府罕见的光明，即使面对冥王哈迪斯本人，也足以讨他欢心鼓舞。  
王子对它十分在意，竭力避免损毁珍贵宝物。酒水留下的甜蜜记忆在战士舌根回荡，让挥动长枪的动作都不再嚣张，转而处处小心，唯恐打破这宝贵的佳酿。

Achilles也喜欢这个。王子听说，在故亡的半神尚于人世间进行他恢弘浩大的战争时，美酒日日如流水淌过他的宴席。  
那时每一桶麦酒都甜蜜，每一瓶葡萄酒都灼艳如鸽血宝石，馥郁芬芳，即使地狱的石榴子也不逞多让。  
虽然地狱的蜜露只是金色。他晃晃瓶子，看微微粘稠的液体打出柔和的漩涡，光彩动人。  
但他相信老师不会因为这点区别而责难自己。

————————————————————————————————

一战终了，王子匆忙回到圣殿，炽火的双足燃过血河，匆忙的脚步在冥王厅堂洁白的石板上踩下稍纵即逝的灰黑痕迹。  
战士的英魂一如既往守护在哈迪斯的密室前，尽忠职守。  
听见熟悉的足音，他向青年呼唤：  
“冥王的爱子，我亲爱的学生，是什么让你步履匆忙？”

“噢，Achilles老师，您在这里。”  
Zagreus赶紧停下脚步，恭敬的向导师致意。喜悦的笑容如同枝头的初红的石榴，印在青年脸庞。他口中说出欢愉的话语，像是鸟儿展开双翼掠过湖泊。  
“如您所见！我刚刚从塔尔塔罗斯回来——看我找到了什么！”  
青年向Achilles举起手中宝物，酒液在水晶瓶中熠熠生辉。在师长的惊讶中与他走向休憩之所，  
那年长却依旧灵敏的三首猎犬在他背后投来温和的注视，王子狡黠的眼神却使它未发一声。  
“整日工作何其辛苦，即使是战士也需要一夕休憩，来饮酒吧，导师，与我寻欢作乐。”

他们在圣殿的竞技场上尽情战斗。  
武器碰撞，能看见的灵魂都欢呼，能听见的死者都震颤着浑身骸骨。

比试与教导后才是休憩时间，  
甘美的酒水潺潺注入杯中，为昏暗的冥界带来一丝明光，这时的对手又变成了师者与学生，  
半神的英雄与神子执酒言欢，欢愉仿佛还在俗世的战场。男人们谈论长剑与投枪，戏说冥府没有骏马足以驰骋的平原。  
但敌人的繁多足以弥补，冒险与征战永不歇息。

抗争乃是永恒的传说与渴望，讲到兴头，战士们心情激荡。  
是时候唤取更加亲密的交流。

“我的导师，我向你请求。”   
年轻人手执酒杯，异色瞳孔里盈满仰慕与热烈。  
情热的火焰与熏人春风在这永恒黑暗的地下生出，即使死去多年的亡魂也饱受震动。

“你可知所求何物？”  
回答他的是年轻人坚定的仰慕，与滚热的眼神。  
只一眼，引导者便知晓。  
他欣然应诺，向青年展开怀抱。   
嘴唇沾染酒液，闪烁着融化黄金的光芒。

酒液醇香，如同阳光烧融盛馔的甜果。  
他想起斯库罗斯岛的海风与光，那风却太过温柔活泼；他又想起特洛伊卷着血火的泥土，泥土上常常吹拂战士们点燃燔祭的馨香，普特洛克罗斯端来掺蜜的美酒，呼唤从战场上归还的勇者。  
曾经的荣耀与情感的甜蜜，也如青年大胆攀附到Achilles身上的手指。

神子的手指无有战斗遗痕，指腹柔软，掌心灼热，却依然可见勇武姿态。  
而亡魂固定在死时的躯体也如此健壮俊美，时间磨去了伟大的Achilles的骄矜，却无损他的美丽辉光，沉淀的时光甚至使他更加魅力非凡。

即使日日相见，Zagreus依然的热情也从不减少。  
“您比之奥林匹斯山的神明，也不会败退。”  
神子包含赞叹的表达着仰慕。

神明身躯滚热，魂灵温度冰凉，一般无二的是两位战士同样的活力。Achilles亲吻王子额头与眼睑，再亲吻他的嘴唇。  
亡魂容易回顾过往，此刻他的心神却为俊美的Zagreus摄取。

——————————————————————————————————————

珀耳塞福涅的消失在冥府是个黑暗而公开的秘密，所有于圣殿供职的魂灵都知道几分，又于冥王的命令下不发一言。  
冥王死而复生的幼子由黑暗的女神抚养，茁壮成长，即使在冥土，神子依然闪闪发光。  
年幼的神明骄傲却不狂妄，活跃如一阵春风。勇武的Achilles教导他武艺，王子诚挚的向他学习。  
这种诚挚愈合了他心头的伤口，半神的英雄认真教导他，即使不为冥王的命令。他期待这个孩子能欣然成长。

Zagreus，伟大的猎人，生命的捕手，王子如其名般成长。他像是一头尚且青年的雄鹿，虽尚且青涩，却也足够强大，躯体饱含矫健的力道。

他已能独自踏入塔尔塔罗斯错综复杂的危险领地。  
血脉呼唤他去领受自己的命运，而作为导师的幽魂只会注视他一次次的归还，在力所能及的微小领域里解答疑惑，安抚情绪。

——————————————————————————————————————

“我焦渴急躁，迷惘不安，”王子低声说，“唯有您的抚摸和亲吻，如同清泉。”  
“注视我吧，老师，哪怕唯有此刻，我也只求此刻。”  
“引导我吧，爱人，向我揭示荣耀与爱语，我将静心聆听。”

身体的交流胜过一切崇敬的语言，真切的情绪从中相互联系。  
他们在光芒昏黄的卧房里拥抱，酒液翻倒，永恒的夜幕笼罩。年长的战士亲吻王子的面容，在心中祝祷。  
冥府里没有群鸟歌唱，私语的爱意却依旧能落入敬爱者耳中。

即使有一日命运终将判决分别，莫测的前路不是亡灵所能看清，但此时此刻，战士的英雄依然愿意引导青年。  
祝愿你举起长枪，在前路尽情挥洒战斗，享受欢愉，当命运三姐妹的低语传来，也不要被迷雾吞没。  
幽暗与春日的孩子，死亡与鲜血的储君，愿你能选择自己的未来和荣耀。


End file.
